


Annabel Lee

by swota



Series: Vampire au [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Suggestive Themes, it just goes downhill, this is possibly the second rk900/chloe fic and i don’t know how to feel about that, wow the 1700s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota
Summary: He watched her from afar. Admiring the mortal’s beauty, relishing her euphoria.





	Annabel Lee

    Out yonder the lake had embraced her hips. Beautiful, long, blonde hair cascaded down her back. Her blue eyes closed with bliss, kissable, pink lips parted in delight of the cold water.

    He watched her from afar. Admiring the mortal’s beauty, relishing her euphoria. She turned and saw him. For only a moment, he thought she would scream, shoo him away. That did not happen though, quite the contrary, actually—

    “Good day, Mister Collens! What brings you here?”

    A smile, it was as gentle as the stray rays of sunlight peeking out of the vampire’s window and onto his face, rousing him from his slumber. Something that got him out of bed in the morning.

    He smiled back, although a bit awkwardly. Gaius felt nervous, hands clammy, “Good day, Miss Kamski. I am only out here admiring the beauty.”

    She fully faced him from the lake now, hands clasped, a grin on her face. Walking toward him, water rippling as she done so, she sighed dreamily, “That is why I came here, too, Collens.”

    Chloe brought a delicate hand to her fair face, eyes fluttering shut, “Saint Clair is absolutely breathtaking, is it not?”

    Gaius nodded his head in agreement; he stopped her from speaking, however, when he replied, “I was not referring to the lake, My Dear.”

    Taken aback, the woman stutters, “Wh- Whatever do you mean, Mister Collens?”

  _“I was talking about you.”_

    A blush joined the lonely freckles adorning her face, wide, ocean eyes staring back at his calm, stormy ones. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she finally resorted to a small giggle.

    “Thank you,” Chloe rested her hand upon her chest, an affectionate expression gracing her features as she casted her gaze toward the water, “Mister Collens.”

★     ☀︎     ★

    A kiss so sweet, he felt that his teeth would rot. Her arms thrown around his shoulders, one of his hands buried in her hair, the other wrapped around her waist.

    The nightgown clung to her body in the loveliest way, her breasts heaved against his chest as they shared the moment together. Reveling in each other’s warmth and lips and everything.

    She broke the kiss to gaze into his gray eyes lovingly. Brows furrowed as she pecked his lips once again. She rested her forehead against his, and the hand buried in her hair joined the other hand in embracing her hips.

    It was her turn to bury her fair, freckled hands in her lover’s dark brown hair; Chloe tugged him back to admire him once again. The only blemish on his pale face was the lonely freckle just below his right eye. She bit her bottom lip, a blush rising to her cheeks as she basked in the sight before her.

    “Has anyone told you how beautiful you are, Mister Collens?”

    Gaius ignored the question for a moment to grab her wrist. Pulling it away from his messy hair to his cheek, “No, _My Love.”_

    His gray eyes bored into her blue ones before he turned his head to place a peck onto her palm.

_“I love you, Chloe,”_ he breathed out, face turning to face her again and rest his cheek against her palm.

    So, so soft was she. So pure, such an angelic figure. His lover’s eyes flutter, face flushed. She whispered it to him in the dead of the night, away in the safety of her bedroom;

    “I love you too, Gaius. _I love you. I love you. I love you.”_

★     ☀︎     ★

     Clouds hung heavy over Detroit, an impending danger upon the mortals that reside on earth.

    “Do you think it will rain, Dearest?”

    Chloe brought her hand up to her mouth to suppress a light cough, then replied, “It certainly looks like it.”

    Gaius glanced at her, she looked tired. He took her hand in his larger one, thumb caressing it.

    “Would you like to go home?” He murmured into her ear, softly combing a stray hair away from her face.

    Her beautiful blues met his stormy eyes, and she nodded while smiling weakly. As the pair walked home, she leaned against him. However, along the way, she still coughed. When Chloe looked at her hand, she felt chills run down her spine—

     **_Blood._ **

★     ☀︎     ★

    A cold hand lay upon her forehead, reminding her of what he was. She did not see him as a monster though, he was the most beautiful man she had ever met. Inside and out.

    Gaius had asked for her hand three years prior, when the consumption was taking its toll. Chloe declined, knowing that she did not have enough time on this earth.

    She expected him to leave her, to allow her family to care for her. After all, why does the man have to care for her? They are not married, so what’s the point? Oh, how it hurt her chest whenever she thought of him leaving her.

    She did expect him to leave. Chloe tried her hardest to be ready for the time that he would abandon her.

    But… that time never came.

    And here he was now, one of his hands grasping her frail one. The other caressing her face and brushing her blonde hair.

    “Mister Collens,” she whispered, “Can we _please_ go to the lake? One last time?”

    Gaius smiled, a glimmer of sadness swirling about his gray orbs, “Do not talk like that, My Sweet. We will see the lake once you are better.”

    “But what if I do not get better?” She coughed, “Please, Mister Collens. _Please_ , let me see the lake, I _beg_ of you.”

    He shook his head, frowning, “Alright. _Only_ for you, Chloe.”

★     ☀︎     ★     

     He had _begged_ the Kamskis for Chloe’s resting place to be at the lake.

    “ _Chloe_ would _want_ that,” he argued, “ _Please_ , she _loved_ the lake, she would be at _peace_.”

    They had gotten so tired of Gaius babbling about it, they had started to ignore him. He, however, still _begged_.

    It was _futile_. For she was buried with the others. Gaius had felt so _angered_ , _betrayed_ even, by the fact that they did _not_ follow his wishes. Did they think he did not truly love her? Did they think that he was _talking_ just to hear his head rattle.

    He could not bring her to the lake, but God be damned if he could not bring it to her.

    After he was finished covering her grave with sand from the lake, he stepped back to examine his work. To look at her stone:

**_In Memory of Chloe Annabel Kamski_ **

**_Died Apr. 20, 1778_ **

**_Aged 25_ **

**_She was loved by all, and she will never be forgotten._  **

★     ☀︎     ★


End file.
